Baby Names
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: Will and Elizabeth discuss different names for their children during three stages of their relationship. Willabeth! Please R&R!
1. Engaged

Hi everyone! This is going to be a three-part story, I hope you enjoy! It should be done within a week, so stay tuned! Reviews will help updates! Caution: Fluffy! R&R!

----------

It was a normal sight for the citizens of Port Royal who happened to glance out over the sandy shores of Port Royal in mid-May. There were not many homes located on the part of the island with the breathtaking view of the sea, but those who did live there were very much accustomed to seeing the newly engaged Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann walking slowly along the shore, hand in hand. Today, Will had rolled up his pants and Elizabeth had worn a slightly shorter skirt (Estrella would have declared it scandalous, which is exactly why Elizabeth had gone over to Will's especially early so no one would see what she was wearing) so that they both might wade knee-deep in the water and cool off. It was only three weeks ago that Will had proposed to Elizabeth. The actual planning of the wedding had not yet begun, but marriage was the topic of nearly every conversation the couple had as of late. They'd discussed nearly every topic one could think of: where they were to live, if they were to have any maids or if it would just be the two of them, how many hours Will would continue to work, if they were to take any vacations to other islands, if they were to visit England at any time, how many guest rooms their house should have, and many other things. One particular topic had not yet graced the stage, but it was on Elizabeth's mind right then and she intended to bring it up on this sunny morning.

She'd thought about it a great deal, not only in the past three weeks, but ever since she had been a little girl. She knew that it had probably occurred to Will as well, but she still was nervous about his reaction.

"Will?" Elizabeth said, suddenly yet quietly.

"Yes, darling?" Will said, smiling over at her. She smiled back and then looked out to the open ocean.

"What do you think about children?" She asked.

"You mean, about us having children?" Will asked, just making sure.

"Yes." That was all she said. It was open for him to say whatever he wanted. Will laughed quietly to himself. If only she knew how many of his fantasies about their married life had included children.

"Well…definitely!" Will said finally. "Yes…I'd like us to have children."

"Good," Elizabeth said, smiling at him.

"Good," Will repeated.

"How many?" Elizabeth asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Will asked, not expecting the question.

"How many children?" Elizabeth asked him again.

"I'd…never really thought about it," Will admitted honestly.

"Well, you're thinking about it now," Elizabeth replied playfully.

"Ten!" Will said, saying a random number.

"Ten! Goodness Will, keep in mind who is to be _bearing_ all of these children!" Elizabeth exclaimed, laughing. He laughed. They both knew that he hadn't been serious.

"Five?" He suggested. Elizabeth was quiet.

"What? Too many? Too few?" Will asked nervously.

"Perfect," Elizabeth said. They stopped walking for a moment to kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart and continued walking.

"Well," Elizabeth continued. "If we're going to have five children, I suppose we'd better start thinking of names." She waited for Will's reaction.

"I like Elizabeth," He said.

"And I like William!" She responded.

"No, I'm serious," Will said, grinning.

"So am I!" She countered.

"I like my name well enough, but I want my son…or sons to have their own name," Will explained.

"As do I!" Elizabeth said.

"How about we decide that our first son shall have William as his middle name and our first daughter shall have Elizabeth as her middle name?" Will suggested.

"I like that idea," Elizabeth agreed. "But…what about first names?"

"I honestly don't know…" Will said.

"Come now, you must've at least considered the idea of names!" Elizabeth said.

"Caroline was my mother's name. I've always rather liked it," Will admitted.

"Caroline…I really like that name," Elizabeth smiled. "My mother's name was Charlotte."

"I like Charlotte better," Will said.

"And I like Caroline better!" Elizabeth giggled.

"We'll decide on that when the problem arrives. Our first daughter's name will either be Caroline or Charlotte," Will said.

"And boys' names?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Hm…what about Nathaniel? Or Nate for short?" Will said.

"I like that name too…it sounds nice and strong, but gentle," Elizabeth commented. "A perfect name for a first son."

"I also like the name Ethan," Will added.

"Do you? I do too…it's a lovely name…Ethan Turner…so that's another possibility," Elizabeth smiled.

"And yourself? Which boys' names do you like? Suppose we have five sons?" Will said.

"Well, I'd like _one_ daughter," Elizabeth laughed. She loved boys, but she didn't know if she'd be able to handle having a house of only six boys and herself. "But I like Christopher. And Westley, I love the name Westley. It sounds adventurous, and daring, but it's also simple and calm. And…Edward.

"What about Benjamin?"

"Hm…I like Ben, but it's not one of my favorites," Elizabeth conceded. "Colin?"

"I like Colin as well, but it's not one of my favorites either," Will said.

"Have we got five boys names?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's see…Nathaniel, Ethan, Westley, and Christopher," Will counted.

"You forgot Edward," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Yes, but I'd prefer that as a middle name," Will said.

"All right…which girls names do you like?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've already told you my opinion."

"Yes, but suppose we have five daughters?" Elizabeth said. Will sighed and thought for a moment.

"What? You don't want a daughter?" Elizabeth said.

"No! Of course I do! I love the idea of having a daughter…I really do…I was just thinking of names," Will explained. "I like Anna," he commented. I think it's a lovely name. Simple, but elegant."

"I like it too," Elizabeth agreed. "I also love the name Katherine. It was my favorite cousin's name, you know. My uncle used to call her Kate."

"Kate," Will tried the name. "I like that. So far we have Anna and Kate."

"Any others?" Elizabeth asked.

"What about Sarah?" Will suggested.

"Hm…nice, but a little plain," Elizabeth frowned, thinking. "Margaret? Possibly Meg for short?"

"Eh…a possibility," Will said. "What do you think of Helena? For Helen from Greek mythology? She was the most beautiful woman in the world…our daughter can be like her mother." Elizabeth blushed.

"Perhaps…I like it…so it's a possibility," Elizabeth said.

"What do you think of the names Isabelle and Eleanor? They're both French," Will suggested.

"I really like both…Isabelle is from the bible," and Eleanor reminds me of Eleanor of Aquitaine, I always loved reading about her when I was younger," Elizabeth commented. "Let's use one or the other, but not both."

"Agreed," Will said.

"I've another idea for if we have a boy," Elizabeth said.

"Oh?" Will asked. "What is it?"

"What about Gabriel…I think it sounds like the perfect name for a little boy," Elizabeth said.

"That sounds good, I really like the sound of it too," Will said. "So…we have Nathaniel, Ethan, Westley, Christopher, and Gabriel for boys, and Caroline or Charlotte, Anna, Katherine, Margaret, Eleanor, and Isabelle for girls," He concluded.

"It sounds lovely," Elizabeth smiled. "And when we're married, we'll have a chance to use them."


	2. Married

Twenty-year-old Elizabeth Turner smiled contentedly as she gazed out the window of her parlor to the sea in the late afternoon in July. It was normally scorching hot, but they'd been having a cool spell recently, for which Elizabeth was thankful. The heat had been getting to be a little intolerable lately.

Elizabeth had been married to Will for a little over a year. After their second "adventure" with Jack Sparrow, they'd been married on the deck of _The Black Pearl_ by the pirate captain himself. Will's father had been freed from his torturous life aboard the Flying Dutchman and Beckett had been killed, so the young couple finally had an opportunity to settle down and have some peace. The marriage wasn't completely legal under British law, but it hadn't been a problem for the young couple, who had no intention of going anywhere British, let alone Port Royal, their previous home. For the first six months of their marriage, they had sailed as pirates aboard Jack's ship. It had meant a little less privacy and "alone time" than they would have gotten as a normal couple in Port Royal, but after one day Jack learned that if they were in their cabin with the door closed he'd be better off on another part of the ship until they decided to come out.

The Turners decided that while they had loved living out on the open sea, they also wanted to have a life with stable conditions on land. One day _The Pearl_ docked in the harbor of a small village in the south of France and they'd decided to build a home and start a new life. The town had a surprisingly large British population, so language was usually not a problem. Will had opened a blacksmith's shop in the town and used some money he'd "borrowed" from Jack to build a home for the two of them on a cliff not far from town over looking the sea. They weren't able to afford a maid, but Elizabeth didn't really mind. She'd always liked helping her mother and later her nanny cook meals back when they lived in England, and their house was small so she had no trouble managing housekeeping.

Will usually worked from mid-morning until about this time in the early evening, and today Elizabeth had dinner waiting for him and was anxiously awaiting his return home. She slowly made her way from the parlor in the front of the house to the kitchen in the back, seeing as Will normally entered through the back door, anyway. She leaned against the window pane next to the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw him walking through the grassy fields towards their home. She quickly opened the door, and when he was about twenty feet away she started running towards him. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened in surprise at first but he was soon kissing her back. They broke apart after a few moments and he laughed, a little curious as to her behavior.

"I'm…happy to be home, too," He said. Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just…come, I have dinner waiting," she announced. They each put their arm around the waist of the other and began walking towards their house. Will hung up his vest and shoes and proceeded to sit down at the table in their kitchen, where they ate dinner when they didn't have company over. Elizabeth had set each of their places and put a plate of fish and a fresh loaf of bread for their supper. Elizabeth sat down. They each put some food on their plate and began to eat.

After about thirty minutes, each had finished eating. About half of the loaf of bread was left, and the same was true for the fish.

"Well, that certainly was delicious," Will said, carrying his plate to the counter in the kitchen where they stacked their dishes. Elizabeth always cleaned them the next morning.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I just purchased the basil this afternoon from the store," She told him.

"What? You came into town and didn't even stop to say hello?" Will asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No! Well, I stopped to see…a friend…and it was getting late anyway, so…" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"Elizabeth, it's fine!" Will laughed. She smiled.

"Come, let's go for a walk on the beach, the sun's beginning to set," She suggested.

"All right then," Will said, grinning at the prospect.

Elizabeth took his hand and they both slowly made their way out of their house and down towards the beach. The gentle sound of waves crashing met them, as well as a light and airy breeze. They both strolled along the beach for about half an hour, watching the soft and caressing shades of pale pink and pastel blue melt into deeper and passionate hues of red-orange and rich purple. Elizabeth moved her arm so that it was across the lower part of Will's broad and toned back. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Will put his arm around her narrow waist and smiled, drinking in the moment. His thoughts were calm and peaceful, but Elizabeth's mind was racing, flooded with a feeling of uncertainty. It was the perfect moment, full of love, yet she was nervous.

"Will…" she started, somewhat shyly. At the sound of her voice, Will looked at her, smiling. Elizabeth felt slightly more confident at this, but then on a whim, Will swept her off her feet and began to spin her around in his arms.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked, laughing at first, but suddenly began to stop as a wave of nausea overtook her. "Will, please," She stammered unsteadily. He frowned.

"What? What's wrong? Do you feel all right?" He asked her worriedly, setting her back down on the ground gently. Elizabeth tried to nod but threw up in the sand instead.

"Elizabeth!" he gasped as she lifted her head. He continued to hold on to her so that she wouldn't fall.

"I'm fine…I just…felt a little faint," Elizabeth said slowly, forcing a smile. "I'd feel better if we went home, though," she added.

"Of course," Will agreed, nodding vigorously and still supporting her. He studied her face anxiously. "Are you sure you're all right? Would you like me to carry you home?"

"Will, I'm fine! Come, let's just go home and ready ourselves for bed," Elizabeth said reassuringly. Will continued to study her curiously out of concern, but tried to brush it off.

In a short while, the young couple had returned home and were preparing themselves for bed. Elizabeth was brushing out her long, honey-colored hair and Will was putting on his night shirt when Elizabeth began to talk about her visit into town earlier that day. It was unusual for her just then to begin discussing events from her day, thought Will, but then again, he reminded himself, something about her behavior had been a bit odd since he had arrived home.

"I visited Mrs. Moore when I went into town today," Elizabeth began slowly, laying her brush down on her bedside table.

"Oh? How is she?" Will asked. He climbed into bed next to her. "I heard a few weeks ago that they were expecting a child in mid to late autumn."

"Yes, they are, and Sarah's doing quite well," Elizabeth replied.

"That's good."

"Yes…well…we discussed this and that, you know, different things, normal small talk," Elizabeth continued. "And…after talking with her some more…I actually learned that their child is going to have a playmate only a few months younger than theirs."

"Oh really?" Will asked. "Which other family is expecting?"

"Um…ours." Will sat up straight. His grin vanished. There was silence for a moment.

"Ours?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. Will's grin returned three times larger than before.

"You mean I…we…you?" He stuttered. Elizabeth nodded again, smiling. Will leaned down and kissed her deeply, and then kissed her on her forehead and nose. He blew out the candles on either side of the bed and slid further into bed. Elizabeth followed him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is _wonderful_ news," He breathed into her ear. He carefully laid one of his hands on her abdomen and she laid one of her on top of his. Elizabeth smiled at their closeness and then rolled on her side so that she was facing him. He could barely make out her features in the bit of moonlight coming in from the window.

"So what about names?" she asked him quietly. Will laughed softly.

"Names? Elizabeth, I haven't yet completely grasped the idea that you're to make me a father and the happiest man alive in nine month's time, and you want to discuss names?" Will asked her. Elizabeth smiled and rolled back on her other side, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes…is that such a bad idea?" She whispered jokingly.

"No…" Will replied. "As you might remember, we've had this conversation before…"

"In fact I do remember," Elizabeth told him. "I also remember writing down the names mentioned in a notebook."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Really."

"Would you refresh my memory?"

"All right…" Elizabeth said. "We had decided on Nathaniel, Ethan, Westley, Christopher, and Gabriel as boys' names."

"Ah…now I remember," Will said. "I still like Nathaniel…although of those five, I would say my least favorite is Ethan."

"I agree," Elizabeth said. "I like the name, but somehow it doesn't seem to fit with the others."

"What about middle names?" Will said.

"Oh…I hadn't given much thought second names," Elizabeth said.

"Well…" Will began. "I had thought of maybe giving two of our sons our fathers' names." He immediately felt Elizabeth's muscles tense beside him, and he knew that he had made a mistake.

"I didn't…I mean…I went through the same…if you don't want…I'm sorry…I…" Will tried to say.

"It's quite all right," He heard Elizabeth say. Her voice had a brisk tone, but he could detect the bitter sadness that he knew she was trying to conceal. He felt her loosen as she said this, though.

"Nathaniel Weatherby Turner?" She said, giggling. Will laughed softly as well.

"My father always disliked his name…I don't think being the namesake for one of his grandchildren was ever a dream of his," Elizabeth explained. "But I think William would make a nice second name. I don't really think much of the name Gabriel as I used to, though. I suppose that since we live in a town where about a third of the people speak French, people might mistake his name to be Gabrielle, which is a girl's name."

"Hm…I see that," Will consented. He smiled. "I still like the name Elizabeth for a girl…." Elizabeth sighed playfully.

"I think we'd decided on Caroline or Charlotte, Anna, Katherine, Margaret, Eleanor, and Isabelle for girls," Elizabeth murmured.

"You know, I believe you're right," Will said. "Although…I was thinking that we should only use Caroline or Charlotte if our first child is a girl…I just only want the first child to have a namesake for either name."

"That's a good idea," Elizabeth agreed. "And I don't really like Margaret as a first name…maybe only as a middle name?"

"All right…sounds good," Will said. "So…this child is to be Nathaniel William or Charlotte or Caroline?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth said. "Of course, we can discuss more later in nine months…"

"Of course," Will said. He kissed her neck and the two fell asleep, lost in their dreams.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed that part! Third part coming soon! Also, I'd like to mention that this story is dedicated to two very special mothers. Emma, a friend on hidetherum, recently had a baby boy, and my oldest cousin is expecting her fourth child, a little girl, in September. Congrats to them! 


	3. Parents

As was typical on a day in the beginning of the summer, the sun shone down hotly at only ten o'clock in the morning. It was such that the citizens of a small Anglophone port in the south of France were already wiping their foreheads from sweat.

On this morning, two young children were walking with an air of slight annoyance yet still cheerfully down the main road to the blacksmith's shop. The older, a boy of nine, was having to slow down and wait impatiently for his younger sister, age six, to catch up with him.

"On this morning, two young children were walking down the main road to the blacksmith's shop. Both revealed an air of slight annoyance but also barely concealed excitement. The older child, a boy of nine, had to slow down and wait impatiently for his younger sister, age six, to catch up with him.

"Come _on_, Eleanor, you're moving too slow! I want to get there already!" The boy told his little sister, shaking his mop of blonde hair out of his face.

"I can only walk so fast, Wes!" Eleanor retorted, running as fast as her legs would let her.

"Don't call me Wes!" He told her for what was clearly not the first time that morning.

"_Kate_ calls you Wes!" Eleanor grumbled, finally reaching him.

"Yeah, well that's Kate, isn't it? _You're_ supposed to call me _Westley_," Westley informed her.

"Fine," Eleanor said, rolling her eyes. "We're here, anyways." The two children had arrived at their destination, the blacksmith's shop. Westley pushed open the door and the two children walked in, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the change of the light.

A tall man in his mid-thirties was near the fire, working on what appeared to be a new fireplace poker. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and grinned at the sight of his two youngest children.

He put down what he was working on and walked over to them. "Papa!" Eleanor called, giggling. She ran over to him and he picked her up and held her firmly in his right arm. He walked over to Westley and ruffled his hair.

"What brings you two down here this morning?" Will Turner asked them cheerfully.

"Kate," Westley said simply, walking over to where his father had been working and looking interestedly at all of the tools and supplies.

"Kate told us to come down here because we were annoying Mama. _All_ I did was ask Mother to mend my pirate dolly and she started yelling at me and Kate thought it was my fault and so she told Wes to bring me here," Eleanor explained emotionally.

"And what was Nathaniel doing this whole time?" Will asked, referring to his oldest son.

"_Reading_. Like always," Westley said, rolling his eyes. The two brothers were as different as different could be. Westley loved to play roughly, and though only eight, was showing a great desire to become a blacksmith, like his father. He was already showing a wonderful combination of both of his parent's good looks. He, like his three other siblings, had his father's dark brown eyes. He also had his father's fine facial features and soft skin. His hair was lush and blonde like his mother's. Twelve-year-old Nathaniel, on the other hand, loved literature and read anything he could get his hands on. He also loved learning about different types of math and sciences. Though all of the Turner children were fluent in both English and French, Nathaniel was also fluent in Latin. He spent most of his time studying and was hoping to study in Paris when he got older. He greatly resembled his father, and though amiable, was very shy. Naturally, the differences caused some light tensions between the two brothers.

"Ah…I see," Will said, sounding very much unsurprised at this response.

"Papa, was Mama like this last time she was pregnant?" Westley asked, turning around and looking at his father.

"Well…" Will said. "I suppose it was different each time…last time, as you might remember, though I doubt it as you were only two, she was _very_ easily upset and violent, although that was partly because she both conceived and gave birth while we were on that three-year sea voyage we took on Captain Sparrow's ship. She isn't very fond of him anyway, and he made things especially difficult."

"I liked the ship the last time we went on it," Eleanor said, remembering their most recent trip, which had been a year ago.

"No you don't, you were still too little," Westley told her dismissively.

"I wasn't too little, I was five!" Eleanor said indignantly, holding up her hand plus one finger, forgetting about her thumb.

"Anyway, what about the rest of us?" Westley asked.

"When we were expecting Nathaniel, it was your mother's first child, so she was very easily upset but was very cheerful most of the time because she was so excited about becoming a mother, and I was too. For you and Kate, it was somewhat similar to this," Will explained. "She's also mentioned that the actual births of you and Kate were almost identical."

"Oh, all right," Westley said. It was a well-known fact that Anna Katherine Turner and Westley Christopher Turner might as well have been fraternal twins. They were both exactly the same height, despite Anna Katherine being a little more than a year older. They both shared their mother's light blonde, wavy hair and the characteristic dark Turner eyes. They were attached at the hip and did nearly everything together. Westley started calling his older sister Kate when he couldn't say "Anna Katherine," and the name stuck so that when she grew older everyone except her mother (Elizabeth called her Anna) called her Kate. Oddly enough, Kate had started calling Westley "Wes" when he was a toddler, but she was the only one who could call him Wes. Everyone else called him Westley if they didn't want to get yelled at.

"Papa," Eleanor said. Will turned his head to face her.

"Hmm?" He placed his forehead against hers. She giggled. Will smiled as he appreciated how much Eleanor reminded him of her mother. She had her mother's laugh and defiance, and she hated being underestimated. She even looked like a dark haired version of her mother, although she was just six. It seemed like it had been only yesterday that he and Elizabeth had touched their foreheads, although the circumstances had been slightly different….

"Papa, _when_ is the baby going to come?" She asked impatiently. Will chuckled as Westley responded.

"Why, you don't like being the youngest?" Westley asked her.

"No I don't! Everyone babies me," Eleanor complained.

"Well…" Will began. Suddenly, the door to the shop flung open to reveal the oldest Turner child, Nathaniel, who had clearly run the whole way.

"Father…come…quickly…it's Mother…she…her water broke!" He exclaimed, panting. Will's eyes widened.

"She said we had two weeks!" He said frantically.

"I don't think so…" Nathaniel said. Will quickly set Eleanor down on the ground.

"Eleanor, I think that answers your question! Westley, run to get the doctor! Quickly!" Westley bolted past his father and brother out the door. "Nathaniel, I'm going to go ahead but I want you to bring Eleanor!" Nathaniel nodded vigorously as Will began sprinting down the road to the Turner's house. It was larger than it had been thirteen years ago as their family grew larger and Will's reputation as a blacksmith grew.

"Elizabeth! Kate!" Will yelled, entering the house.

"In here, Papa!" Kate called from her parents' bedroom. Will rushed in. Elizabeth was half-sitting on the bed, still in her nightgown from last night, propped up with lots of pillows and sweating. Kate was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He went over to the bed and quickly kissed Kate on the forehead and then Elizabeth.

"How are you?" He asked her, laughing shakily.

"It's been six years, Will," Elizabeth told him, not smiling. Will held her other hand comfortingly.

"Westley's getting the doctor and Nathaniel's bringing Eleanor," Will told her. "Kate, get some rags from the kitchen." Kate scrambled off of the bed and did as she was told. As soon as she had left Elizabeth gasped sharply and squeezed Will's hand fiercely. He bit his lip as hard as he could to keep from making any sounds. She groaned and began breathing heavier and faster than ever.

"Will…" She moaned. "Aagh…"

"It's all right, it's all right," He said, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be all right..." Kate ran back into the room with three or four rags soaked with cold water.

"Thanks," He told her. Suddenly the doctor and Westley came in.

"Here's Dr. Sonne…Mrs. Cloche is coming soon as well," Westley said, referring to the midwife.

"What about Nathaniel and Eleanor?" Will asked.

"They're here, they're staying in the parlor, though, I don't think Eleanor should be in here," Westley explained.

"Good…" Will said. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Another contraction…Will…" She screamed. The doctor quickly strode over to her and started giving her instructions to make her breathing easier.

"Kate, Westley, go into the parlor with Nathaniel and Eleanor, we'll get you later," Will told him them sharply. The two quickly left the room and walked down the hall to join their siblings.

"Nathaniel! I want to go and see Mama!" Eleanor complained.

"No, we can't go in until much later," Kate explained to her, sitting down on the sofa that Nathaniel and Eleanor were. The front door opened again to reveal Mrs. Cloche, and her daughter Marianne who was best friends with Kate.

"They're in the bedroom," Nathaniel told her before she could say anything. Mrs. Cloche nodded and ran into the room where Elizabeth was. Marianne sat down next to Kate.

"Exciting, non?" She asked Kate cheerfully. The two began conversing excitedly and rapidly in French.

"Now what?" Westley asked Nathaniel.

"Now…we wait," He said, leaning back in the chair.

Twelve hours later, the children had still not been called for. Marianne, who hadn't left since she had gotten there, and Kate fixed a quick meal for the other children midway through the afternoon. It was late at night, and after a day full of hearing their mother's screams from the room and bickering over whether the child was going to be a boy or a girl and what could be taking so long, they had become tired and hadn't said anything for quite a while. Eleanor had fallen asleep in Nathaniel's lap. Kate was reading a book and Marianne was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Why _is_ it taking so long?" Westley complained. Marianne sighed.

"There could be a number of reasons…although it should be ending soon. It's a bit strange that it's like this for her fifth birth," She said.

"But really, what names do you like?" Nathaniel asked.

"I really think that it should be Caroline…it's such a pretty name, and it was one of our grandmother's names, after all," Kate said, putting her book aside.

"But it could be a boy!" Westley said.

"Charles, then," Kate said.

"I like Michael," Nathaniel said.

"But if it's a boy named Michael, then French settlers here would pronounce it like the girl's name "Michelle," which would cause confusion," Marianne explained. Then she thought for a moment. "I like Louise." Westley wrinkled his nose.

"I don't particularly like it," He said.

"You just don't like the possibility of getting another little sister," Nathaniel retorted.

"It's not that!"

"Then what would you name her?" Nathaniel asked.

"I like Isabelle," Westley said.

"You mean you like Isabelle Weaver, who came from England a few months ago," Nathaniel said.

"Kind of like you like Marianne," Westley said, ignoring the fact that she was sitting in the room. They both blushed.

"Marie is a nice name," Nathaniel said.

"Well, it's really Mother and Father's decision," Kate said. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the other room followed by lots of excited and loud talk.

"I think that's it!" Kate exclaimed, standing up. Mrs. Cloche was in the room a few moments later, beckoning the children.

"Come on, you want to see, don't you?" She said excitedly. Marianne, Kate, and Westley hurried into the bedroom and Nathaniel followed, carrying the still sleeping Eleanor.

When they came in, they saw Elizabeth sitting up in bed holding a small white bundle, just showing a tiny, pink face. Nathaniel was silently thankful that they had managed to clean the baby before inviting them in. Eleanor had not appeared to be cute at all immediately after she was born. When Eleanor was born, it had taken a while for Jack Sparrow to find a piece of cloth that Elizabeth deemed clean enough to touch her new-born so that she could be cleaned and wrapped up.

"She's so cute!" Kate said softly.

"He's so small!" Westley commented. Will laughed quietly.

"We were thinking that you children could help name her," he said, grinning.

"So it _is_ a girl?" Kate said, grinning. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see that Eleanor had opened her eyes and was yawning.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily.

"We have a new little sister, Eleanor," Nathaniel told her.

"I want her name to be Lucy…that's my dolly's name," Eleanor said, yawning and promptly falling back asleep, resting her head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"I like Lucy," Elizabeth said softly. "It fits her."

"As do I," Will said. "Our new little baby, Lucy Turner."

* * *

Okay...there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm so appreciative of all of the reviews! For those who are interested, here's a list of the full names of the children:

Nathaniel William Turner

Anna Katherine Turner

Westley Christopher Turner

Eleanor Jacqueline Turner

Lucy Elizabeth Turner

If anyone wants to know the background of why I chose those names, feel free to let me know in your review and I'll reply!


End file.
